


Move In With Me

by mtskws



Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/pseuds/mtskws
Summary: “Gintoki, you’re staining the sheets.”“I’m on my period."In which Hijikata takes care of Gintoki after a dangerous mission.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 34
Kudos: 291





	Move In With Me

Toshiro walks up the stairs to the Yorozuya and slides open the front door. He enters the living room, where a heavily bandaged Sakata Gintoki lies, fast asleep on his futon. Toshiro feels a pang in his chest at the sight. It pains him to see Gintoki like this, battered and bruised and bloody. He had narrowly escaped death this time, and Toshiro is still mad at him for it.

He sets the bag of strawberry milk and Shonen Jump magazine aside and kneels beside Gintoki. He’s sleeping peacefully, but he looks like pure shit. There are still hints of the eyebags from a week ago when he was in too much pain to fall asleep. His lips are chapped, and his hair is greasy from not being washed in ages. Toshiro lifts up the corner of his blanket to check his wounds. Blood has seeped through some of his bandages, staining the duvet.

Toshiro gently pushes Gintoki’s fringe back to kiss his forehead. It works. Gintoki’s eyelids flutter as he wakes, taking a while to fight off the drowsiness. When he finally registers Toshiro’s face, he manages a faint smile.

“Hi,” he croaks.

“Hey,” Toshiro says, as softly as he can. He holds Gintoki’s hand and smiles back. “Are you feeling better?”

Gintoki tries to nod, then winces. Toshiro knows he has been nursing a headache for a while now. He quickly fetches some water and helps Gintoki up to drink it. He sips a little, gives up, and then falls back onto Toshiro, nuzzling his face in the crook of Toshiro’s neck. Toshiro lets him stay there for a while, supporting his back.

“Listen, I know you’re tired but I really need to change your dressing.”

Gintoki grunts in reply, shaking his head slightly.

“Gintoki, you’re staining the sheets.”

“I’m on my period.” Toshiro chuckles.

“Idiot,” he mutters, “come on.”

He lays Gintoki back down on the futon and removes the duvet. He starts unravelling the bandages around Gintoki’s arms, chest and thighs. He has done this countless times, and yet his hands tremble and shake to his pounding heart because the gaping wounds stare back at him unforgivingly each time. He frowns in concentration, trying his best to keep his hands steady as he removes the bloody bandages clinging on to the wounds. The slash on Gintoki’s bicep is just as deep as it was two days ago, and the stab wound on his stomach is still raw and throbbing. Toshiro lets out a shaky breath and offers Gintoki a weak smile.

“I’m okay, relax,” Gintoki says in an attempt to try and calm him down. Toshiro leans over to kiss him. He wrings a warm, damp towel and starts wiping Gintoki down. He does so gently, carefully avoiding his wounds and slowly flipping him over to wipe his back.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he says, opening a new pack of bandages. He starts wrapping, eyebrows knitted, warm hands tender and light on Gintoki’s skin.

“Oi,” Gintoki says, startling Toshiro.

“What, dumbass? I’m trying to focus here,” he snaps.

“Maybe you should just move in with me.”

Toshiro stops and stares at Gintoki, his ears growing hot. Gintoki smirks at him, and he has to look back down to stop himself from blushing further.

“I mean if you want me to, I don’t mind,” he mumbles, tying up the bandage on Gintoki’s thigh. Gintoki flashes him a shit-eating grin.

“Aww, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Toshiro starts cursing indignantly and marches toward the sliding door. Gintoki protests. “No, no, my knight in shining armour, come back!”

Gintoki stretches his arm a bit too far and recoils in pain. Toshiro rushes forward to help him lie back down.

“Idiot. You’re such an idiot,” he huffs, shifting Gintoki’s pillow. The nagging continues. “This is why you got so badly skewered in the first place. So stupid. How can I leave you alone like this?”

Toshiro sighs and pulls the blanket over Gintoki’s chest, smoothing it out gently. Gintoki stares at him, a dopey grin slapped across his face.

“What?” Toshiro snaps. “You think this is funny?” Gintoki pouts.

“Come here,” he says, and Toshiro obliges reluctantly (or so he tries to seem).

Gintoki pulls him down for a kiss.

“Move in with me?” he asks again, pressing another chaste kiss to the corner of Toshiro’s lips before he straightens. Toshiro looks away lamely to try and hide his pink face. Gintoki chuckles.

“Only because you’re a huge baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss GinHiji and wrote this on a whim. Sorry if it’s poorly written :’


End file.
